Jinguuji Marimo
Jinguuji Marimo (神宮司 まりも) is one of the main characters that appears throughout Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited, Muv-Luv Alternative and Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After, as well as Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement, who carries the nickname of "Mad Dog". Profile Birthday: August 10th Nationality: Japanese Physical Appearance: *Hair: Brown, Long, Wavy *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Slightly above Average *Skin: Pale *Body Type: Slim Voice Actor: Inoue Miki Appears In: *'Games:'Muv-Luv, Muv-Luv Supplement, Muv-Luv Alternative, Muv-Luv Altered Fable, Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 01, Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles 02, Akane Maniax, Ayu-Mayu Alternative & Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles, Haruko Maniax. *'Anime:' Akane Maniax Extra In Extra, Marimo serves at the homeroom teacher for the class of 3-B which features students such as Shirogane Takeru, Kagami Sumika, and at one point, Gohda Jouji. Much to her dismay, most of the class doesn't seem to respect her all that much refering to her by nicknames, such as that used by Takeru, "Marimo-chan" rather than "Jinguuji-sensei" She has a rather ditzy sort of personality, and is constantly bullied by her longtime friend, Kouzuki Yuuko. Yuuko also forces Marimo to do things such as cosplay, betting Marimo's "freedom" on things such as competitions between their two homeroom classes. She gained her nickname of "Mad Dog" during college where she was fairly well known to be a a bit of a frenzied drunk. Marimo also seems to have issues holding on to boyfriends... Unlimited In Unlimited, Marimo serves as the primary instructor for Training Squad 207. She holds the rank of Sergeant in the UN Forces, however, she also holds the rank of Major in the Japanese Imperial Army. Overall, Marimo is much more serious and capable compared to her Extra self. She also remains the longtime friend of Kouzuki Yuuko, who it is implied pulled strings to have Marimo serve at the Yokohama Base. Here she gained the nickname of "Mad Dog" due to an incident with one of her former trainees. Alternative Marimo remains much the same person as she was in Unlimited, with her background with some of her former cadets being fleshed out more, and some of her personal motivations being made clear. Unlike in Muv-Luv Unlimited, Marimo participates actively in a mission in Muv-Luv Alternative, showing her competency with TSFs first-hand. Alternative also further develops her relationship with Shirogane Takeru, becoming a very important mentor to him. In Unlimited she taught and supported him in the technical side of war, in Alternative she works at the emotional side of it. At one point, Takeru experiences the terror of combat with BETA for the first time and becomes depressed, to which Marimo responds by telling him that everyone experiences something similar, and confessing to him how her very own first time against an actual BETA was similar, and telling him not to lose his head over it, something she knew well. Atonement Despite pursuing college education to become a teacher, Marimo voluntarily enlists in the Japanese Imperial Army in order to become an Eishi because she feels that rather than letting others alone move towards creating the future she wishes to see for the world, she herself must take part in making the future come true. During her time as a cadet, she clashes with her group leader, Arai. They have varying points of view, such as he feels that women should be behind the front lines, doing womanly things rather than fighting, which Marimo disagrees with. During their training squad's Comprehensive Combat Examination, Arai comes to accept Marimo and see her as a man. Eventually, after becoming Eishi, Marimo becomes the group leader, and they are deployed to China to assist in the holding of the defense line there. Unfortunately, due a sudden surprise BETA attack all the Japanese Imperial Army units deployed are all but annhilated. Marimo is among the few survivors, and is eventually reassigned to an instructional unit. She feels that she bears the weight of those who died under her upon her back, and in order to atone for that, she must instill upon the cadets all that she has learned through those that have gone before them and lost their lives. The Day After Marimo serves as the commander of the Japanese Imperial Army forces stationed at Seattle, Washington. She seems to be burdened with extremely high levels of stress, guilt, and general angst and regret over what she perceives to be her own failings such as regarding Alternative IV, Kouzuki Yuuko, Squad 207, and Shirogane Takeru. Due to these things, what little she had been getting was in the cockpit of her Type-94 Shiranui, had an S-11 secretly installed into her Shiranui. Wardog Squadron is a unit directly under her control and serves to carry out important tasks. She also repeatedly makes references to a "soldier without the common sense of a soldier" saying that Tatsunami Hibiki is quite similar to that man. As of TDA01, she has been relieved of duty and replaced by Komaki following the S-11 incident in TDA01. Quotes "When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost." "When the Laser Class emerge from that maw, it's the end for us... for all of humanity! Can you really let it end here? We have to win. We have to defend Seattle. Do you want to leave me with regrets, Tatsunami? Please Tastunami! You're the only one who can do it now!" Notes *Chapter 7 of Muv-Luv Alternative is entitled "The Unforgiven". *The Chronicles segment focusing on Marimo's past is entitled "Atonement" Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Characters Category:The Day After Category:Atonement Category:Chronicles Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Altered Fable Category:Confession